Moonlight's Hold
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Moonlight Buffy Buffy and Beth are sisters...so what happens when lil sis drops by Beth's for a visit...just how much damage can a slayer do?
1. Extra Bloody

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight or Buffy

Timelines: After the first episode of Moonlight, and Post S7 for Buffy, except all the potentials turned slayers went back to being potentials.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy knocked on the door. She prayed that Bethy was home, when the door opened, she found a man, a man who claimed to be her boyfriend. He gladly directed her to the friend Beth was visiting.

Walking through the hall, she got a squirmy feeling in her stomach as she approached the door. She knocked, and waited for the man to open the door. When he did, she inhaled and went to say something, but Beth pushed past the man and pulled her into a hug.

"Lizzy!"

Buffy patted her older sister on the back, "Hi Beth."

Beth pulled back and smiled at her sister, she didn't notice the bruises on her arms, or the ageless eyes, "Oh, Lizzy, this is, uh, a friend of mine, Mick, Mick St. John. He's a private investigator."

Buffy smiled softly and stuck her hand out, "Buffy, Buffy Summers. So, you aren't by any chance related to the Nest family, are you?"

Mick's eyes flashed in danger, "I've had dealings with them in the past, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I'd heard something down under about you," Buffy shook his hand, squeezing tightly. His eyes widened with shock.

He recovered quickly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I didn't know Beth had a sister."

Beth wrapped an arm around her sister, "We were brought up as cousins, we didn't find out we were actually sisters until we were in our teens."

Buffy smiled, "So, what's happening with the mild mannered reporter?"

Beth smacked her forehead with her hand, "Oh, I forgot my notes on the story in my car. I'll be right back."

Beth dashed out the door, leaving Mick and Buffy alone, "Would you like something to drink?"

Buffy shook her head, "I doubt you have anything I would touch."

He looked puzzled, "Okay."

The slayer looked at him, "So what is it with vamps with morals becoming dicks?"

Mick stared at her in shock, "What?"

Buffy just smiled, "Beth doesn't know, does she?"

Mick avoided her stare, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me put it this way, I know, you're a vampire. Hell, I've dated two of them," Buffy grinned.

She watched him gulp, "I-uh…"

She took pity on him, "Don't worry, I won't tell, I've been in on the secret since I was fifteen. I am the slayer after all."

Mick tensed, "S-slayer?"

Buffy nodded.

"You said you dated two vampires?"

She nodded again.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Depends, are you planning on ending the world this week?"

Mick shook his head, "No."

"Then no. I'd rather drink with a vamp than try to kill him, especially when the try to help people, I mean I'm kind of a twelve step program to becoming a good vamp. Just ask my first vamp boyfriend."

Mick nodded but before he could say any more, Beth walked back in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Beth led Buffy away, Buffy turned around and smiled at the handsome vampire leaning against the doorframe, "Hey, Mick!"

He smiled before calling back, "Hey what?"

"If you're free tomorrow night, I make a kick ass Bloody Mary, extra Bloody," she grinned.

He crossed his arms, "I'll be there, and I'm brining a friend, you'll get along with him. Your sense of humors almost identical, it's frightening really."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him but turned away, a little bounce in her step, anticipating just what other vamp he would bring to the table.


	2. Faded Memories

Faded Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own!

A/N: I changed the age Beth was kidnapped, she was Five, Buffy was a very intelligent 3 year old, you can attribute part of that to her being a potential.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy stared at her glass of whiskey, she knew that face. The dark features, curly hair, she had seen him before…

_"Mr. Turner, she's fine, fell asleep on the way over here," the man said._

_Buffy sat on the couch with her Aunty as her Uncle spoke to the man in the door, "Oh thank God! Please, come in. Would you like something to drink?"_

_Buffy peaked around the couch, his eyes were red rimmed, he had been crying. She may only have been three, but she was a very bright three year-old. Bethy was handed to her father, and the man declined the offers._

_Buffy liked the man, he seemed safe, and he must have felt her staring because he locked eyes with her. She just stared at him, seeing things in his eyes she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She smiled and she saw his features curl upwards. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it had disappeared, but she had seen it. She had._

_Before she even realized it, he was gone._

As the years passed, Buffy sometimes got this strange feeling like she and Beth were being watched, but it was probably her imagination. Sometimes she caught a flash of a black coat and pale skin against the night when the two best friends went for walks, but she was never sure.

She remembered praying that night, saying a few Hail Mary's in his name. Beth didn't really remember anything about that night, but Buffy did, and on the anniversary each year, she prayed for him. As she got older she began to understand just what had haunted The Dark Knight so long ago. It was crystallized with the death of Merrick, the guilt and pain…they were toxic.

Slamming back the harsh liqueur, she paid her tab and left the bar.

Outside it was cold, a storm was coming in, shaking her head to clear it, and she headed off down an alley.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was early dawn before she returned home, having dispatched almost ten vampires, they were all fledglings, and ill made to boot. Setting down her jacket she sat down on the couch. There was something about that vampire that bothered her. Yes it was the fact that she could swear they had 'met' before, but more than that. The way he seemed much more human, even for the half a century she guessed him to be.

Chuckling at herself, she got ready for bed. Lying with the lights off she stared at the ceiling, "Who are you really Mick St. John, who are you," she asked no one in particular.

She smiled widely at the first clap of thunder and the sudden downpour that overcame the City of Angels. Tonight would be a good night, and tomorrow held the promise of her curiosity being sated.


End file.
